<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood on the sheets by CaptainAndrews17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833780">Blood on the sheets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAndrews17/pseuds/CaptainAndrews17'>CaptainAndrews17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, F/M, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAndrews17/pseuds/CaptainAndrews17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet Lovecraft and Herbert one night decide to have sex, and this leads to a metamorphosis of sorts on the part of Herbert West. </p><p>For context to the Danbert shippers, this version of Herbert is Bi. I completely ship Danbert, but this is an au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Herbert west/oc, Vampire/Human - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood on the sheets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Herbert grinned to himself as he kissed Harriet’s lips, liking the sound she made with his skin against hers.</p><p>
  <em>Fire against ice. Opposites do attract.</em>
</p><p>She was underneath him, pressed into the soft silk sheets by his slight weight, and his legs, which were entangled with hers.</p><p>Harriet’s eyes glittered with mischief, and she handed him the old scalpel, her lips upturned in a grin.</p><p>“You’ve been a naughty girl, tearing me away from my work like this. If you want any of this-“ he tapped the blunt edge of the scalpel against his hand, noting the way Harriet’s pupils expanded with evident hunger.</p><p>“-You’re going to have to make my visit worthwhile,”</p><p>She leaned up to kiss him, cooling his fiery skin with her icy touch. Her fingers were graceful and soft as she ran them through his hair, placing kisses down his neck and chest, leaving wounds to be healed later.</p><p>Working her way back up, she bit him over his scabbed bite scars, and sucked at his blood greedily, causing Herbert to growl ferally, and Harriet to nearly faint from blood rush.</p><p>He caught her before her head could hit the pillows, and guided her back to consciousness as he cut open his ring finger and placed it over her lips, letting the reagent drenched blood make it onto her lips.</p><p>She suckled greedily, her eyes flying open as it woke her up, like a hound on a scent.</p><p>Herbert tapped his wounds with his fingers, leaning down to kiss her. “You get these later. You broke the pattern, you naughty little thing,”</p><p>Harriet hissed softly, and she bopped his nose, shrieking with laughter as Herbert dropped her gently back onto the mattress.</p><p>“I don’t see what’s so funny,” he growled, pressing kisses across her skin, working his way down.</p><p>She writhed with pleasure against him, her hands gripping at the bedsheets as he kissed and nipped at her skin, burning her cold skin.</p><p>
  <em>They were both near the edge, teetering on a fast-crumbling piece of rock. It depended on who would shatter the rock, and let them fall into the abyss.</em>
</p><p>With shaking hands, Harriet slashed open the skin above her breast, and bid Herbert drink, looking into his dark eyes.</p><p>Their lips met in a fizzy passion, as Harriet gave him her lifeblood, and he hers, inviting her to drink from her neck, dripping him dry.</p><p>Herbert swiftly rid himself of his boxers, his aching member needing to be sated.</p><p>He lined himself up with her, and plunged deep, snarling her name.</p><p>“Herbert” Harriet growled, her sharp nails tearing at the sheets as she arched her back in anticipation.</p><p>He drove deeper into her, spurred on by her cries and the tension in her skin.</p><p><em>He was teetering on the edge, and he just had to let go. Let go and fall</em>.</p><p>His bonds snapped quickly, and he came, his vision nearly blacking out.</p><p>Harriet pressed her lips to his mouth, resuscitating him as she rode this out. She came with a cry, and collapsed against him.</p><p>Herbert extended his wrist to her, letting him drink her.</p><p>She did so, pressing a gentle kiss to his nose. Her fangs dug into his arm and she poisoned his bloodstreams with her dark blood, knowing this was what he wanted.</p><p>He died in her arms, and she held him close, silently kissing his skin, begging him to go through with the metamorphosis.</p><p>He awoke when the moon was high, and the two of them finished this dark communion, sating each other’s thirsts with blood pilfered from the fridges at the medical school.</p><p>“I love you,” he whispered in her ear, his lips brushing her skin.</p><p>She turned her head and captured his lips in a kiss, gasping against him. “I love you too, Herbie. Gods, I love you so,”</p><p>Herbert held his wife close as he watched the moon rise outside their window, and nodded off before dawn, the blinds being shut when the sun was on the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>